Occupied
by Hawthorn Spirit
Summary: With Danny and his class away on a class trip Jazz finds herself trapped in Amity park where everyone in town appears to be possessed by a dark force. May or may not get continued based on reviews. :) My first fic and as such first summary.


_**Hiya, if you are reading this then you should know that this is my first ever fic but then everyone has to start somewhere. **_

_**Anyway, the main reason for this note is that this may be just a stand-alone or if people like it and in reviews ask me to continue it then I will do so.**_

_**I also apologise if there is any bad spelling or missing 'a's as my laptop's a key is kind of dying a bit but I will check through everything to the best I can.**_

_**This fic is based on the nightmare I had last night and I woke up thing huh that might just make a good story.**_

Occupation

The morning had started out fairly normal for Jazz, apart from the fact that her little brother was away on a school trip over the weekend the morning was normal. Her parents were in the lab and she left as usual in the morning for the library.

The town was quiet, almost unnaturally so but Jazz shook off the unusual nature of this, after all this town seldom had anything that you could call a normal day what with the ghosts that constantly plagued the streets.

Continuing as usual Jazz walked past the children's playground only to find that none of the children were playing. They just sort of stood or sat where they were quietly, unnerved by this Jazz hurried the final block towards her destination. There was something about the children's eyes that had seemed really off, it was almost as though for a moment Jazz could have sworn that they changed from their usual bright colours to the deep rust like colour of dried blood before switching back to normal again.

Finally putting this thought out of her head as she entered the town library she noticed that here as well seemed quieter than usual. Out of the corner of her eye Jazz could have sworn that she saw the librarian's eyes, just like the children's, flash the colour of dried blood. The librarian seemed to be staring at Jazz which made Jazz shiver slightly for some unknown reason.

Finding her usual table Jazz got out her work and began to study, unable to shake the feeling of being watched by all pairs of eyes in the room.

Barely fifteen minutes later Jazz couldn't take it anymore, beginning to feel as though she was losing it slightly she packed up her stuff and resolved herself to studying at home despite the chances of her parents blowing up something in the lab again.

Walking home Jazz noticed just how quiet the town was, it wasn't just quiet it was almost silent but for the slight breeze making the leaves rustle on the trees. Jazz noticed how everyone seemed to be looking at her, even though she knew that they couldn't be and that she must just be being paranoid.

Her pace quickened as she tried to get home just that little bit faster to get away from the towns eyes. As she got through the door Jazz abruptly closed it and leant on the other side, glad to be back in her house, and that in itself was a rare occurrence what with her parent's obsession with ghost hunting.

As Jazz opened her eyes she noticed her parents in the lounge, with the towns abnormal behaviour this morning Jazz decided to tell her parents about this oddity.

"Hey Mom, Dad, have you had any ghost readings this morning?"

"Sweetie what would make you think that there would be any ghost readings around town this morning?" Maddie replied with a small smile.

"Well... It's just that this morning everyone is just too quiet, I mean even the children, they just stood there like as though there was no one home, and it really freaked me out is all." Jazz replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing sweetie." Was Maddie's response. This struck Jazz as weird, her mom would never just brush off something like this.

Not ever.

Even her father looked disinterested and this did not sit right in the pit of Jazz's stomach. Something was wrong, very wrong. Jazz could feel her heart beat begin to rise in her chest in response, she took a step backwards, away from her parents. In response the pleasant smiles on their faces warped into much more inhuman and sinister smiles which Jazz would never have thought that her parent's faces were even capable of making.

Maddie and Jack slowly but purposefully rose from the couch the colour in their eyes draining away to reveal the same blood colour that Jazz had been seeing around town that morning.

Heartbeat in her ears Jazz stepped back horrified by the situation she had realised that she was in. Everyone…. Everyone in town…. Everyone in the whole town was possessed.

"You're with them…" Escaped from Jazz's dry mouth through the sound of her ragged breathing, panic slowly beginning to take hold of her senses. _What can I do?! Everyone… Everyone I know, even my parents… What do I do! Danny usually deals with stuff like this but he's not here! _

As her parents started to move purposely towards her with blood filled eyes Jazz turned and ran, she ran as fast as she could out of her house and started down the street. Through all of the windows she could see the same blood filled eyes staring out at her as she ran.

She didn't know where she was going or what she could possibly do, breath coming in shallow gasps as she ran Jazz dug her phone out of her pocket almost fumbling it with her shaking hands not daring to even slow down despite the fact that her body screamed at her to stop running.

Hearing someone, or something, following closely behind her Jazz didn't even dare to look, she dialled the number hoping beyond hope that it would help.

She knew that she couldn't keep this pace up much longer, her breath catching each time the phone rang. _Come on! Pick up! Please just pick up you phone!_ Panic overwhelming as the phone clicked over onto voicemail. "Hello you have reached the voicemail of Danny Fenton, please leave a message after the beep and someday I will probably get back to you…"

_**Well here you go, please review for better or worse. I'd appreciate it though if you are going to leave negative feedback that you tell me the reason you don't like it so that I can improve for the next time. **___

_**As I mentioned earlier if people want me to then I will continue this story, if not then it will remain like it is now.**_

_**Hope that you enjoyed it **___


End file.
